


Dinosaurs Versus Dolls

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Always by Erasure, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Gen, Post-Toy Story 3, Robot Unicorn Attack - Freeform, there's a tiny bit of sexual content, they're basically shown making making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Robot Unicorn Attack. Enough said.





	Dinosaurs Versus Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in November 2010 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Rex and Trixie playing Robot Unicorn Attack and just being ridiculously dorky."

They could hear the song throughout the house. Thank goodness it was Black Friday and Bonnie and family were out shopping. At least _they_ couldn’t hear it. Rex and Trixie were playing that game over and over again: with the speakers of the computer as high as possible. It was hard for the toys in the room to ignore it. Totoro had taken to dancing around as the song played. Mr. Potato Head had simply pulled his ears off and stuck them in Bonnie’s bedside table. The Peas had simply retreated to the closet, their Pod zipped up. Woody had an angry outburst a few hours prior regarding it. Buttercup decided keep away from the two, because he knew that if he got within feet of the two, they’d deem him the Robot Unicorn from the game. The song even penetrated under the bed, where Jessie and Buzz had taken refuge, for their own game. 

Buzz figured the attempt to have some special loving time with the cowgirl was futile when she had ended up singing along to the Erasure song. And while he was trying to make her moan his name. At least it seemed like she was singing to him. 

“ _Always I wanna be with you,_ ” Jessie sang. “ _And make believe with you. And live in harmony harmony, oh love._ ”

Buzz kissed her heavily to stop her singing. 

“Sorry,” Jessie said. She took a deep breath. “But, I like the song. It fits with us! And the game is pretty fun. Trixie got me to play it a few times.”

Buzz nodded and buried his face in her neck. 

There was a loud “AGH! NO!” that could be heard from elsewhere. 

“Yup. Sounds like the Unicorn died a third time,” Hamm said. 

Buttercup groaned. 

“Come on, you know I don’t mean you.”

“DON’T WORRY, REX. WE’LL TRY AGAIN!” Trixie could be heard shouting. 

Jessie laughed. 

“We’re not getting anywhere right now are we?” Buzz asked; his voice muffled against her shoulder.

“Sorry, Buzz. Come on, let’s go watch them play! Maybe we could play against them,” Jessie said. She managed to get out from under him rather easily and pulled him up onto his feet.

“All right, Jessie,” Buzz agreed. “Besides, I bet we could beat them.”

The two had approached the dinosaurs as quietly as they could. They didn’t want to distract them and be the cause of the Unicorn’s demise.

“Come on, Rex! You have eight dolphins! HURRY, GO! JUMP! DASH! YOU’RE DOING IT. _And make-believe with you_. OH!”

Explosion. A groan. The song kept going though, but there was no other sound from the game. Apparently they had lost the third unicorn.

“Rex, you got over 125,000 points!”

“That’s good right?”

“I mean, there are others with way higher scores, but that’s like your highest! It’s great!”

Both Buzz and Jessie had silently climbed up on the chair and were on the desk before making a sound. Buzz had chuckled to announce their presence 

Both dinosaur toys turned around at the sound and looked surprised. “BUZZ! JESSIE! HI!” Trixie exclaimed. She quickly X’d out of browser. 

“What, you’re gonna quit on our account?” Jessie said. She and Buzz shared identical smiles and both put their hands on their own waists. 

“Oh, no, they’re doing the super-awesome in-sync couple thing!” Trixie cried. 

“Trixie, we should have a tournament!” Rex exclaimed. Trixie made a whiny noise. 

“That sounds like a fun idea,” Jessie said. “Dinosaurs versus dolls.”

“Doll?” Buzz asked.

“You’re a doll, Buzz. Face it,” Jessie said. She patted him on his back. 

Trixie whined again. 

“Come on, Trixie. Afraid I’ll beat you again?” Jessie teased. 

The triceratops toy took this as a challenge and said, “No. Bring it. Our combined scores versus your combined scores after each of us have played three times.”

“Is singing the song allowed?” Rex asked, nervously. 

“Of course! That’s the best part of the game! That and the dolphins!”

**Author's Note:**

> I referenced the art fill for this prompt by chameleon9999 on livejournal in the first paragraph. The art can be found [here.](https://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=834409#t834409)


End file.
